My lip's like Sugar
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Harper want's to get Alex to notice her, so she sing's to her while  the whole school listen . Will she make Alex fall for her or run for the hill's. For my friend emeralddusk for doing a great job on there first Halex fic Dream Girl!


My lip's like Sugar

Harper want's to get Alex to notice her, so she sing's to her while the whole school listen . Will she make Alex fall for her or run for the hill's. For my friend emeralddusk for doing a great job on there first Halex fic Dream Girl!

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Harper was nervous, but she knew she had to do this. You can't let fear run you life for you , sometimes you had to take the bull by the horn's and fight. That was she was going to do. She locked herself in Mr. Laritate's Office. She knew she might get detention for this but it didn't matter she might get a chance to date the hottest girl in school. Alexandria Margarita Russo , her best friend , her crush the person who stole her heart and made everyday feel like walking on cloud's. Harper took a deep breath and picked up the microphone and pressed the button. It's now or never.

" Hi, I'm Harper Finkle and I want the whole school to know that I'm Madly in love with my best friend Alex Russo and I'm going to sing her a song. So all of you just better sit down and listen." said Harper as she started the back round music to the song she was going to sing. She picked My lip's like Sugar by Flo Rida she loved that song and she felt it was the right song to sing to Alex. She was going to sing Flo Rida's part and let the CD sing the other person's voice.

_Da, double dee, double di  
>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di<em>

_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
>This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung<br>So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
>You love you some, you love you some<em>

_(I'm sweet like)_

_Da, double dee, double di  
>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di<br>(I'm sweet like)  
>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di<br>(I'm sweet like)  
>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di<br>Sugar_

She waited for her time to sing closing her eye's ignoring the world around her. Think of Alex was making this more possible then ever.

**Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities  
>Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me<br>So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone  
><strong>**Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency**

Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss  
>One smile this way, baby, I rub it off<br>Put my tongue in your face  
>A little mistletoe, sippin' Gran Marnier, I'm a fan all day<p>

Do me that favor, 'cause I like your flavor  
>My manage behavior; I'm into your major<br>Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player  
>My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager<p>

**Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush  
>Lil' mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush<br>Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch  
>Shawty, that's what's up<strong>

Harper smiled she didn't mess up .

_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
>This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung<br>So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
>You love you some, you love you some<em>

(I'm sweet like)  
>Da, double dee, double di<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>(I'm sweet like)<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>(I'm sweet like)<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>Sugar<p>

Happy that this song gave her time to catch her breath while the CD sang the other part, she didn't want to mess up on this song .

**Hey, shawty would you mind, 'cause I want me some?  
>Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one<br>Yep, yep you're vicious, so, so delicious  
>Can't help my interest, candy addiction<strong>

Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece  
>I don't know a piece, give me all your sweets<br>Bottom and top lip, 'bout to have a sugar feast  
>Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast<p>

Man, for them things, all 42 teeth  
>Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat<br>Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree  
>Like taffy but classy, get at me<p>

I'm flyly, let you know I wanna kiss  
>But your lips, they'll do me fine<br>Now baby, don't trip with the juicy kind  
>Get, get on the grip, girl, you ain't lying<p>

Harper looked up someone was banging on the door but she didn't care. She had to finish this , she just had too.

_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
>This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung<br>So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
>You love you some, you love you some<em>

(I'm sweet like)  
>Da, double dee, double di<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>(I'm sweet like)<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>(I'm sweet like)<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>Sugar<p>

**You like my sugar, my sugar, you so sweet, so sweet  
>Like my candy, my candy, you so sweet, so sweet<br>I got a good appetite with you on me, on me  
>I'll wrap you out of them clothes, you my treat, my treat<strong>

Girl, you my sugar, I call you candy  
>And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some<br>Girl, you my sugar, I call you candy  
>And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar<p>

_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
>This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung<br>So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
>You love you some, you love you some<br>**  
>(<strong>I'm sweet like)  
>Da, double dee, double di<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>(I'm sweet like)<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>(I'm sweet like)<br>Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
>Sugar<em>

Harper turned off the Microphone and let Mr. Laritate back in his office. She would have to wait till the end of the day Till she saw Alex and see if her message got threw. Harper didn't care that she got a month worth of after school dentition or that Mr. Laritate called her parent's and that they said she was grounded for a month as well , she just sat in his office waiting for the day to end so she could see Alex's Face. The day came to a end , as Harper walked out of the Office of doom as Alex called it everyone in the hall way looked at her like she was a super freak . She blushed, maybe singing in school was a bad idea after all. She reached the front door's , took a deep breath and open the door's. Harper stopped in her track's Alex was in front sitting on the bottom step's.

" So, umm Alex what do you think" asked Harper as she felt like throwing up. Alex slowly stood up and walked to Harper. It felt like a life time for Alex to reach Harper but Harper didn't care.

" I …... I have to say you have lot's more gut's then I thought and... and I want to see if your lip's are really sweet like sugar" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the lip's. The kiss was short but sweet. Alex licked her lip's and smiled at Harper.

" Your right ,, you are sweet like sugar" said Alex as she Kiss Harper again. Harped smiled into the kiss. Being grounded for a month , after school detention for a month and having the whole school look at you like you are a freak was so worth it, because she's kissing Alex Russo and she was her candy.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Well I hope you like this I think it's sweet. I love this song and I love the new Halex fic that's up. I will write you a story if you make a halex fic for me to read if your wondering. Hehe so emeralddusk I hope you like this . This one is just for you. this song is by Flo Rida so if you like it check it out!


End file.
